Kim Sisters
by UnknownBanget
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga Kim yang terkenal karena perilaku mereka. Kim Heechul, Kim Junsu, dan Kim Kibum. Ketiga anak perempuan keluarga Kim dan 'petualangan' mereka. Multi-pairing. GS. PWP. Enjoy The Fic.


**Kim Sisters**

**Prolog**

**NC. Genderswitch. PWP**

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi yang kekuningan menyinari bumi. Geliat malas dari penduduk dalam setiap rumah, berubah perlahan. Beberapa orang tertentu sudah mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Tak terkecuali di rumah itu. Semua penduduknya sudah sibuk dengan geliat masing-masing. Dibalik tembok putih yang semakin megah dengan cahaya kekuningan itu, tinggalah sebuah keluarga bermarga Kim. Keluarga yang sudah terkenal dengan perilaku mereka yang...

.

.

.

"Aaaah... Ahhh... Oppaaaaaahhh..." Anak kedua di keluarga ini adalah kembar sepasang. Kim Junsu, seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun dan saudara kembarnya Kim Junho, seorang laki-laki. Hubungan mereka dekat. Dekat sekali. Sedekat urusan selangkangan yang saling beradu.

"Aaaaaaaahhh... Aahhhh..." Junsu terus mendesah keras saat batang saudara kembarnya menumbuk G-Spotnya cepat dan tepat. Tangan besar Junho menangkup payudara Junsu yang bulat sempurna, bergoyang ke sana kemari seiring sodokan Junho. Junho memainkannya dalam genggaman. Menjepit puting Junsu dengan kedua jarinya dan memainkannya.

"Oppaaaaah... Sssssshhh... Mau keluaaaaar..." desah Junsu.

Junho merasakan puncaknya juga sudah dekat. Ia segera mencabut penisnya dan menggesekkannya maju mundur di belahan vagina Junsu. "Oooooh... Aaaaaaargh!" lahar putih itu menyemprot keluar membasahi belahan vagina Junsu dan perut depannya. Mereka mempertahankan posisi selama beberapa saat sebelum Junsu memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk saudara kembarnya manja.

.

.

.

Anak pertama di keluarga itu adalah seorang perempuan. Dia ditakdirkan untuk memilik tubuh molek dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Namanya...

"Aaaaaaaaah... Heechulieeeehh!" pria di depannya memekik agak keras. Sang wanita cantik, Kim Heechul, tersenyum nakal diantara selangkangan pria itu. Ia baru saja dengan sengaja menggesekkan geliginya ke penis pria di depannya. Jemari tangannya mengurut penis sang pria yang terlihat mengilat karena ludah dan _precum_. Tubuhnya maju mundur, walaupun pelan tapi menghentak. Sesuai dengan sodokan pria di belakanganya.

Sambil tangannya mengocok penis pria cina itu, Heechul menoleh ke belakang tersenyum nakal kepada pria yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan itu. "Bagaimana rasanya Yunho-_ah?_ Lebih enak mana dengan jepitan Jaejoong?" tanyanya. Heechul mengetatkan otot vaginanya. Sang pria mendesah, begitu juga Heechul sendiri.

Tak sanggup pria bernama Yunho menjawab. Jepitan lubang sang nona muda membuatnya lupa diri... dan orgasme. Yunho langsung mencabut penisnya dan menumpahkan seluruh cairannya di punggung mulus Heechul. Geramannya membangkitkan libido Heechul lebih lagi. Ia menatap pria di depannya. "Ini giliranmu, Hannie!" ucapnya lalu mengecup kepala penis pria itu.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaahhh..." rutinitas pagi si bungsu tak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga kakaknya. Dingin pagi menerpa kulit putihnya. Tapi tubuhnya justru memancarkan panas. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. _Remote control_.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." desahannya kali ini sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia menaikkan frekuensi getaran _sybian _yang ditungganginya. Penis silikon yang terbenam di dalam lubangnya bergerak memutar, mengaduk-aduk dinding dalamnya.

Panas itu dapat merambat bukan? Seperti matahari yang begitu jauh, namun panasnya masih terasa oleh kita yang hidup di bumi. Begitu juga dengan Kim Kibum, si bungsu, pagi ini. Panas tubuhnya merambat sampai ke seberang balkon. Ya. Kibum, si bungsu keluarga Kim sedang masturbasi di balkon kamarnya. Tempat semua orang bisa menontonnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Di seberang sana, tiga orang pemuda yang berada di kamar berbeda juga sedang masturbasi menonton Kibum. Merekalah yang menjadi penonton setia Kibum. Setiap pagi selalu siap sedia di depan jendela untuk menanti gadis itu beraksi.

Mata Kibum menatap mereka nakal. Bibir seksinya kadang digigit, kadang digerakkan untuk mendesah. Pagi ini, dia memberikan bonus sedikit untuk para penggemarnya. Dia memainkan payudaranya gemas. Mencubiti puting coklatnya. Berharap kocokan pada ketiga penis itu semakin cepat.

Berhasil. Mata para penggemarnya terbelalak dan kocokannya semakin cepat. Kibum tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mendesah-desah. _Remote control_ dioprasikan untuk membawa _sybian_-nya bergetar makin cepat. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..."

"Bummie cepat! Nanti terlambat!" terdengar suara Junsu memanggilnya.

"Seb-sebentar, _Eonnie!_" Kibum menjawab terbata. Ia lalu menoleh ke jam dinding di dalam kamarnya. Jam 06.45.

"_Shit!_" umpatnya. Segera ia mempercepat getaran _sybian_ dan membuatnya langsung klimaks. Kibum sudah begitu terlambat. Ia langsung mematikan _sex toy_ itu dan mencabut penis silikon dari dalam lubangnya. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, ia mmeberikan _kiss bye_ pada ketiga pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum jahil ketika ketiganya menampakkan wajah kecewa.

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._


End file.
